Rise of Dr Robotnik
by Vectron236
Summary: The new Dynamic Duo is back! With an impending threat from one of Sonic the Hedgehog's enemies: Dr. Ivan Robotnik, the whole show would be in jeopardy if Thunder and Lightning don't do something about it. Will they save the day again? Or will all hopes of security be crushed?
1. Chapter I: Some Mysterious Emails

_Adventures in the TV_

_Episode II: Rise of Dr. Ivan Robotnik_ _By Vectron236_

Narrators

Ryan/Thunder- "mad" inventor; also the dark gray hedgehog in "Sonic the Hedgehog"

Christian/Lightning- friend of Ryan's; also the golden hedgehog in "Sonic the Hedgehog"

Characters

Ryan/Thunder- (see above for description)

Christian/Lightning- (see above for description)

Sonic the Hedgehog- fast, blue hedgehog

Amy Rose- pink hedgehog; Thunder's girlfriend

Elise- princess in Sonic's world; Lightning's girlfriend

Knuckles- red echidna

Tails- Sonic's gold, double tailed fox sidekick

Shadow the Hedgehog- Sonic's some-what rival

Dr. Ivan Robotnik- one of Sonic's two main enemies

Table of Contents Narrator

Prologue _Ryan_

I: Some Mysterious E-mails _Ryan_

II: Back into _Sonic the Hedgehog_ _ Lightning_

III: Sonic Gets Kidnapped _Thunder_

IV: Dr. Ivan Robotnik _Lightning_

V: A Daring Rescue _Thunder_

VI: Our Rescue Plan Goes Wrong _Lightning_

VII: We Rescue Sonic…Finally _Thunder_

VIII: Back on Call _Christian_

Prologue

_I guess Chris was right. When_ he said we might be needed again, I'm starting to think he can tell the future or something. I can't tell you what I mean otherwise I'd give the whole story away. But this will put our newfound abilities to the ultimate test. If we fail this mission, we just know that the world our split personalities live in will be in grave peril. Well, here goes nothing. Here we go…!

Chapter I: Some Mysterious E-mails

_It was another usual day on_ my vacation. Just a few days prior, the government had placed Rick Studentland, a Russian spy, in C.I.A custody, and now Chris and I were relaxing watching the episode of _Sonic the Hedgehog_ that Chris and I were in when that whole transporter fiasco happened.

"Nice attacks, Ryan," Chris said.

"Thanks," I replied. I was about to say more when my computer made a '_ding!_' sound. "Someone sent me an e-mail."

I opened up the e-mail and saw an unbelievable picture. Sonic was tied up and gagged while some fat guy with a big, bushy mustache smiled evilly.

"Who is _that_?" Chris asked.

"Not Dr. Eggman," I said. "This guy ain't chubby enough to be Eggman."

"He's got Sonic!"

"Look at this! 'This is only a picture of what's going to come! Try and stop me if you can!'"

"We need to go in there!"

"Chris, we can't make any rash decisions. It could just be some guy trying to play with us."

"Yeah, I guess, but still…"

"If there was a problem, I'm sure Thunder and Lightning would tell us about it."

But every day, we kept getting this weird e-mail, and on the fourth day, I just couldn't stand it anymore.

"I can't stand these e-mails! We're going in!" I said.

I had Chris stand in the machine and I pressed _Start_. When his body was secure in the containment unit I stepped in the machine and pressed the interior _Start_ button. Then the laser hit me and I blacked out. When I came to, I was making out with a pink hedgehog. _Amy._ I thought. I was back in the world of Sonic the Hedgehog.

That's the End of this Chapter. Stay tuned for Chapter II.


	2. Chapter II: Back into Sonic the Hedgehog

Chapter II: Back into _Sonic the Hedgehog_

_Christian here, well now my name's_ Lightning seeing as I'm back in Sonic's world. When I came to, I was making out with Elise, my character's girlfriend. Then I heard a voice calling my name.

"Yo, Lightning, where you at man?" Thunder called.

Then I saw him walking hand-in-hand with Amy, his girlfriend.

"Dude," I called. "How did we get control of our characters' bodies?"

"The answer's simple, _mi amigo_, seeing as Thunder and Lightning contain a piece of our spirit, whenever we come back to this world, we rejoin the spirit that's already here," he replied.

"Well, either way, you're still my Thunder," Amy said.

"Aw, thanks, Amy."

Then Elise came up to me. "The same goes for me and Lightning," she said. "Even if he's not in complete control, he's still mine."

"Wow, we're really scoring extra points, dude," Thunder said.

Then Sonic came over. "Hey, guys," he said to me and Thunder. "What brings you here?"

"We kept getting these weird e-mails that you were being held captive by some guy," I explained.

"We ruled out that he wasn't Eggman. This guy wasn't fat enough to be Eggman," Thunder said.

Sonic chuckled. "You can't get as chubby as Eggman. That guy could stand to lose some pounds."

Then a red echidna and a golden fox came to stand by Sonic's side.

"Ah, Tails and Knuckles," Thunder said. "I was wondering when we finally got to meet you. I'm Thunder, and this is my best friend and partner, Lightning."

"I've heard a lot about you guys," Tails said. "Do you really have super strength and magic abilities?"

We nodded. Then Knuckles asked, "Did Sonic really get knocked out minutes after the fight started?"

"He was saving me from it and I used my super strength to stop him from getting crushed by Eggman," Thunder replied.

"Hey, don't forget I helped you," I reminded him.

"Is it true that you're dating Amy?" a voice asked from behind me.

I turned and saw a red-and-black hedgehog standing behind me.

"Shadow," Thunder said.

The hedgehog smiled. "Are you going to answer my question?"

"Yeah, I'm dating Amy, so what?"

"That whole Shadamy thing was just made up to contradict the Sonamy people. Though the truth is Thundamy, Shadow," Amy said.

When I was about to say something, the building next to us exploded.

That's the End of Chapter II. Stay tuned for Chapter III.


	3. Chapter III: Sonic Gets Kidnapped

Chapter III: Sonic Gets Kidnapped

_When my vision cleared and the_ ringing in my ears stopped, I looked up and saw the man from those pictures in my e-mails. Now that I had a better look at the guy, I knew who he was.

"Dr. Ivan Robotnik," I said coldly.

"Thunder the Hedgehog," he replied from the cockpit of this giant airplane-thing. "If I were after you, I'd get you, but I'm here for _this_ one!" Then he grabbed Sonic with a retractable claw and flew off.

"Sonic!" I called.

"Help!" he called back.

"Great! First Amy got kidnapped by Eggman, whom we rescued like five minutes later, but now Dr. Robotnik has kidnapped Sonic. He's the main character of this whole party!" I said.

"The only way to get him back is if we team up!" Lightning said.

I nodded. "We need to follow Robotnik and see what he's trying to accomplish."

"I work alone," Shadow said. "I don't need others bossing me around! You guys can work something out!"

With that, he left the plaza.

"Knuckles, Tails? You guys in?" I asked, putting my right hand out to them.

Lightning put his hand in.

Tails joined in. "Anything to help my friend!" he said.

"Are you in, Knuckles?" Lightning asked.

Reluctantly, Knuckles put his hand in, but so did Amy.

"Amy, we can't have you come with. It'll be dangerous!" I said.

"I don't see Sonic as more than a friend anymore, but he's still my friend, and I want to help," she replied. "Either I'm going or you're not!"

"Not even a Dosch yet and she's still got my family's side of stubbornness," I whispered to Lightning.

"What do you mean 'yet'?" he asked.

"I'll explain later," I said. "Fine, you can go with us, Amy, but stay close to me, just in case."

"I can gladly do that!" she replied.

I took out a little hologram projector disc and pressed the center. Then a holographic image of Beach City showed up.

"Where do you wish to go?" a voice asked me from the projector disc. Man I'm smart!

"We need to find the layer of Dr. Robotnik," I said.

"Insert DNA sample, please." Then a little slide popped out of it.

"Can somebody find me something with Robotnik's DNA on it?"

Lightning held up a piece of hair. "Would this do?"

"Yes, it will. Thanks, Lightning."

I placed the lock of hair in the small slide and pushed it in.

"Processing sample," the voice said. "Results: Dr. Ivan Amadeus Robotnik; mad scientist and enemy of Sonic the Hedgehog."

"Can I have his location from Beach Plaza in Beach City?"

"Location: 30O, 31 minutes north, 75O, 12 minutes west."

"May you please map it for us?"

The hologram showed an island just off the coast of the mainland.

"How are we supposed to get there?" Tails asked.

I looked at Amy. I knew she couldn't run fast like Lightning, Tails, Knuckles, and I. _We have to keep the group together,_ I thought.

I looked at Tails. "I hope you've got good walking shoes," I said.


	4. Chapter IV

Adventures in the TV

Chapter IV: On the Trail of Dr. Ivan Robotnik

_As we trekked across the mainland_ to Dr. Robotnik's island, I kept hearing Tails and Knuckles muttering about not running to Sonic's aid.

"Hey, Amy can't run fast like the rest of us can," I said. "Plus, Thunder doesn't want to waste our energy running to aid Sonic."

I looked back at Thunder and Amy, who were walking hand-in-hand and talking. But they weren't talking like any ordinary boyfriend-girlfriend would. Thunder's expression was more…well, _Ryan_, than Thunder.

I slowed my pace to hear what was going on.

"…told you, Amy: Shadow isn't good for you," Thunder said. "Just because you held his attention doesn't mean he's any good for you. You've shown you don't want to be with him."

"But, I almost _did_ want to be with him, Thunder!" she replied. "Every time Sonic said he only liked me as a friend, I went to Shadow for help. I almost wanted to be with him, but then you came along. When Cream and I found you on the beach, I felt like some sort of energy between us. Like, I was meant for you, and you were meant for me."

"In a story I once wrote, I mentioned a connection like that between Lord Vectron II and his wife, Queen Amber. I love you, Amy."

"I love you, too, Thunder."

Then they kissed and continued walking.

Sure it was sweet that they loved each other so much, but how could Amy have wanted to be with Shadow? Sure he was cool and all, but he was kind of mysterious.

As time went on, I started to see the sun begin to set.

"Should we stop for the night?" I asked.

Thunder nodded. "Let's set up camp for the night," he said. "Then we're going to need to set some shifts for someone to keep watch."

"I'll start watch," I said.

"Ok. Tails, you're going to come with me and find some firewood. Knuckles, you come, too. Amy, you and Lightning set up the tent."

"What tent?" I asked.

He tossed me a bag. "Almost everything I own is enchanted. Set that up. Come on, guys."

Thunder went into the forest with Knuckles and Tails right behind him, leaving me and Amy alone.

As we set up the tent, I must admit, Amy is good with her hands.

"What were you and Thunder talking about earlier?" I asked.

Amy looked at me. "What do you mean?" she asked. "Were you _eavesdropping_ on us?"

I told her how I heard her and Thunder talking before I suggested stopping for the night. I hadn't meant to eavesdrop on them, but I was curious.

When I'd finished speaking, Amy had a troubled look on her face.

"I wanted to tell him something, but then he asked me what Shadow was talking about. You have to swear that you won't tell Thunder."

"Tell him what?" I asked.

"I think I might be pregnant."

"_What?_" I asked.

She nodded.

"Was it by Shadow?"

"No, Thunder is the father."

I was about to say something when the trees next to us swished and Thunder, Knuckles, and Tails came out with their hands full of firewood.

"You have to swear on the River Styx that you won't tell him," she whispered in my ear.

"What?" I asked. On demigod standards, from what Thunder says, swearing on the Styx, the river that divides our world from the Underworld, is a pretty extreme thing to do.

"You _have_ to swear."

"I swear on the Styx that I won't tell."

Thunder, the thunderstorm kind, rumbled in the distance. The deal was made.

"Hey, you got the tent set up!" Thunder said. "Let's get this firewood inside. Then we can eat and set up a watch schedule."

We walked inside the tent. I thought it would be too small, but when I stepped inside, it was _huge!_

"This is my EHT project," Thunder said, though he sounded more on the Ryan side. "It took me five months to finally perfect its designs. President Charney gave me _double_ the normal amount when I impressed him."

"What does EHT stand for?" Tails asked.

"Emergency House Tent," Thunder replied.

Thunder went into the kitchen and started cooking what looked like spaghetti and meatballs. After 10 minutes, he came over with a huge pot of spaghetti, as well as a pot of marinara sauce.

"Wow, Thunder. You've really outdone yourself," Tails said.

"Nah, you should try my dad's chili. Trust me; you haven't tasted greatness until you've tried it."

I didn't know what Thunder was talking about, because this spaghetti was amazing!

"So Lightning has volunteered to take the first watch. I'll go next," Thunder said. "Our abilities can keep us alive in a fight a lot longer than you guys."

"I'll take third watch," Knuckles said. "I'm stronger than Tails is."

"Then that settles it. Lightning will take first watch, I'll take second watch, and Knuckles will take third watch."

"Wait, what about me?" Tails asked.

"We don't think you're strong enough. Get as much sleep as possible, people. I'm sure that by tomorrow, we'll have reached the island of Dr. Robotnik."

When I was in the middle of my watch, I could hear Knuckles and Tails snoring in the living room, but in Thunder and Amy's room, I could hear Thunder speaking.

"No, no," he said. "Sonic, you get back here! No!" Then it stopped. A few minutes later, he came out of his room and sat down in the only available chair in the living room.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked.

"I just had another bad dream. I'm not sure if that was just a normal dream or if it was a demigod dream," he replied.

I didn't need to ask him. I knew that seeing as he was a son of Zeus, his dreams would be a lot more vivid and true.

Then the clock stuck midnight: the end of my shift.

"Why don't you take up watch?" I suggested. "That might help take your mind off your dream."

He didn't look reassured, but he went over to the entrance and stared out into the woods.

Rise of Dr. Ivan Robotnik


	5. Chapter V: A Daring Rescue

Chapter V: A Daring Rescue

_As I stared off into the_ forest, my dream kept troubling me. See, what Lightning said was true. When a demigod dreams, we normally get dreams of what's going on with our friends and enemies.

I dreamed I saw Sonic at the island home of our enemy: Dr. Ivan Amadeus Robotnik.

"You were super easy to capture, Sonic!" Robotnik said. "I'm really wondering how Eggman was finding it hard to destroy you."

"Your victory will be short-lived, Robotnik!" Sonic said. "I probably have five of the strongest, most loyal friends in Beach City coming right here!"

"My island is heavily armed. Thunder, Lightning, and their friends are going to need pretty good luck to get to this island alive."

He laughed and Sonic tried to attack. "No, no! Sonic, you get back here!" I called. "No!"

That was when I woke up, panting and sweating. With Amy sleeping soundly next to me, I quietly looked at the time and got ready for my watch shift.

Fast forward to the next morning; Knuckles was on guard while Tails, Lightning, Amy, and I were all asleep.

When I woke up again, I got up and stretched. Even though I didn't have another dream, I still slept badly, still visualizing the horrific events of my dream.

I took a shower while Amy was still asleep, then I went into the living room and took a seat on the chair I sat at during the night. My dream was still imprinting terrible, horrifying images into my mind.

Then Knuckles came over. "Hey, you ok, Thunder?" he asked.

"I had a bad vision last night," I replied.

"Don't you mean 'dream'?"

"We demigods don't have dreams. We have visions of what's happening with our friends…as well as our enemies."

"Demigod?" he asked.

"I'm half mortal with all of the powers of a god. It's especially dangerous to be a child of one of the Big Three: Zeus, Poseidon, or Hades. My powers are too powerful, which can also mean unpredictable. Father Zeus gave me powers he never gave his other children, including Heracles." I opened my hand and a flame burst to life. "He gave me all of the abilities I have, including all of the abilities a normal son of Zeus would get. I'm dangerous, Knuckles. I'm more dangerous than you and Shadow combined." I closed my hand and the flame died.

"You're not dangerous, Thunder. Your abilities make you think that way."

"You don't understand! My father is an all-powerful god and I have the strength of Heracles, the cleverness of Perseus, and the cunning of Theseus. To go with that, my mother is descended from Hecate, the Greek goddess of magic, and along with my magic abilities, I also have control of lightning and the wind. I'm _extremely_ dangerous!"

I waited to see if Knuckles would respond, but he kept quiet. No matter what anybody else said, I was still more powerful. Lightning could say he's descended from Sora, the Key Blade Master, but I'd still be more powerful. People could say something crazy, like their dad is Darth Vader. True or not, I'd still be well more powerful than a Sith Lord.

After everyone had woken up, I made a nice breakfast and then we took down camp. Soon after, we continued on. At noon, I could smell the ocean nearby.

Finally! We made it to the island lair of Dr. Robotnik!

When we reached the beach, the island was farther out than I thought it was.

"Do we try to swim it?" Knuckles asked.

"Have you no logic, Knuckles?" I asked. "Our fur would weigh us down and we'd drown. Besides, even in my human form, I still suck at swimming!"

"I could try to fly us across," Tails said.

"No, that'd be way to much weight," Lightning said.

"We could build a boat," Amy said.

"See? That's one of the many reasons I love her," I said. "She knows how to use her head!"

Lightning and I started building the boat while Amy, Tails, and Knuckles went looking for something we could either use or shape into an oar.

When Lightning and I finished, Amy came back with an oar in her hand. "I found this lying on the beach," she said.

When Knuckles and Tails finally returned with a few oars, it was already closing in on night.

"Let's get camp set up and plan a plan of attack. We need to get into the defenses as quickly as possible," I said.

After we set up camp, I made a pot of chili that my mortal father taught me how to make.

"So," I said when we were all eating. I grabbed a napkin and a pen, and sketched out the island. "Using my hologram projector, I found that Robotnik's fortress is well guarded except for on the west side. Seeing as it's nothing but open sea behind his island home, the west is completely vulnerable. Tomorrow, we should row around and attack on the west side. If we accomplish that, then we should be able to free Sonic and take down Robotnik."

When morning had come, I was still tired because I had another vision, only this time it was of me, but I'll get into that in a little bit.

The plan was working perfectly, but then, when I set foot on the wall, everything went wrong.

"Welcome to your doom, Thunder!" Robotnik laughed, pointing a canon at me. Then Tails, Lightning, Knuckles, and Amy joined me on the wall. "So you all wish to be killed, eh? Well this is delightful!" then he pointed the canon at Amy and fired.

Immediately, I sprung into action. I pushed Amy to the side and took the shot…right through my stomach.

I looked at the hole in my stomach, looked up and blacked out. The last thing I remembered was Amy crying, "Thunder!" as I plummeted down to the ocean below.

This was what I saw in my vision the night before. I saw myself and the team on the wall of Robotnik's fortress and he tried to fire at Amy, but I intercepted it. This made me think of a prophecy I received from the Oracle at Delphi so many years ago:

_Child of lightning, beware his hand_

_ On his wall, you will make another stand_

_ You will plummet to the sea in a single shot_

_ And save those whom you love a lot._

_Please help me, Uncle Poseidon,_ I prayed. Then I hit the water.


	6. Chapter VI: Our Rescue Plan Goes Wrong

Chapter VI: Our Rescue Plan Goes Wrong

_ I couldn't believe what I saw._ My best friend, whom I was right next to just a moment ago, was now plummeting towards the ocean five stories below. "No, Thunder!" Amy cried.

Filled with rage, I turned towards Robotnik.

"You're a monster!" I yelled. "You kidnap our friend and for what? Was it just to kill Thunder?"

"Eggman told me that he could've killed Sonic if you two hadn't gotten in the way. So now, _you_ can join your friend!" Robotnik said.

He fired the canon again, but when it went through my chest, I was still standing and very much alive.

"Lightning, how are you still alive?" Knuckles asked.

I shrugged. As I watched, the wound slowly closed up.

I looked up and smiled. "You can't kill me!" I said.

"_Grrrrr,_" Robotnik growled. "Robots, come dispose of these four friends of Sonic!"

Then a bunch of robots came up on the wall and cornered us.

"Stay back-to-back," I said. "They can't attack us from behind if we stick together."

Then the robots charged, and I pulled a sword out of thin air. I didn't have time to admire it. I just knew that either I killed them, or they killed me.

As we fought, I cast glimpses over at Amy. Her eyes were puffy from crying but her expression was murderous. When it looked like we were about to be overwhelmed, the robots backed up and stared behind us.

Risking a sneak attack by one of the robots, I looked back and gasped. There, standing on top of a huge wave with a Wizards' staff in hand, it was…

"Thunder, you're alive!" Amy cried in happiness.

Thunder smiled. "Missed me?" he asked.


	7. Chapter VII: A Good Back-Up Plan

Chapter VII: A Good Back-Up Plan

Thanks for making me sound all cool and awesome, Lightning. But the expression on Robotnik's face was priceless.

"How are you not dead?" he asked.

I stepped off the wave and blasted him with a bolt of lightning. "A new gift from Father Zeus: the blessing of immortality," I said.

"Don't worry, your maliciousness, we'll get him!" one of the robots said.

"Hit me with your best shot! Lightning, you might want to shield yourself and the others. And for those who are watching this at home, don't blame me for what you're about to see: it's highly awesome!"

Lightning casted a dark shield around Knuckles, Tails, Amy, and himself. Then I smirked at the robots and I rose into the air. Then, I unleashed the wave I returned on onto the wall.

When the water subsided, Robotnik was doused, most of his robots had been swept off the wall, and the ones that stayed on short-circuited.

I gently landed on the wall and Lightning's shield broke down.

"Thunder, that-that was _amazing!_" Knuckles said.

Then Robotnik coughed up water and glared at us.

"When does this guy give up?" Lightning asked.

"This isn't over yet, Thunder!" Robotnik said. Then he jumped into a giant robot suit I somehow missed when we arrived. When he was in, more robots came onto the wall.

"What do we do, Thunder?" Tails asked.

"It's time to make another stand," I replied. "Take down the robots."

"But what are you going to do?" Knuckles asked.

"Me? I've got Robotnik."

Then I charged Robotnik.


	8. Chapter VIII: We Rescue Sonic Fianlly

Chapter VIII: We Rescue Sonic…Finally

Things were going pretty well now that Thunder was back by our side. But that still didn't excuse the fact that we were surrounded by robots.

Whenever I caught a glance at Thunder, he was fighting Robotnik with some strange black sword.

I was helping where ever needed. Once, I had to save Tails from two robots that were holding him down and beating him. Another time I had to save Amy when a robot came behind her while she was demolishing another robot with her hammer.

Back with Thunder and Robotnik, they were in the middle of a dangerous dance. Robotnik's robot suit was trying to crush Thunder with its giant fists, but big and powerful equals heavy and slow because Thunder was dodging all of his strikes. But when my back was turned to them…

_Whack!_

"Ha ha hah, I got you this time, Thunder!" Robotnik laughed as I saw his body hit a turret on the wall. Immortality may have kept him alive but it didn't save him from being knocked unconscious and possibly getting another concussion.

I was trying to wake him up, but the only movement he did was to point to the left. I looked over and saw Sonic chained up to a chair and gagged, but the only things standing between me and him were a few dozen robots. I looked at my sword. It looked like a key blade from the game Kingdom of Hearts, and I looked closely and saw the name _Sora_ engraved on the hilt.

"Let's go!" I muttered, and I charged, slicing through the robots until I got to Sonic. None of the robots tried to stop me because when I turned around, all of them were in scrap heaps behind me.

I untied Sonic and took the gag off him.

"It's about time!" he said.

"Uh, our friend is kind of unconscious right now, so, we should fight first and talk later," I replied.

"Good point."

We took on the only enemy left in combat: Dr. Ivan Amadeus Robotnik.

I waved my hand and a riot shield made of darkness appeared in front of me and Sonic.

Then, before I struck, time stopped and I suddenly found myself in another place. I was in a dusty, old attic with items so bizarre, they looked like they belonged in a mythology book, but the creepiest item was right in front of me. It was a shriveled up mummy sitting on a wooden three-legged stool, and then it spoke:

_I am the Oracle at Delphi, speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, Slayer of the Mighty Python. Approach, Seeker, and ask._

It took me a second to realize it was talking to me.

"How do I help my friends?" I asked.

Then it spewed green mist and I saw an image of Sonic still in chains.

_Five shall go to the hero in chains_

_ One shall be beaten in a battle of pain_

_ Shadow and Lighting combined arise_

_ And then return to where you prize._

Then I returned to Robotnik's island where Sonic was still fighting Robotnik, but then he was swatted away and landed next to Thunder.

_How am I supposed to beat this guy?_ I asked myself.

"It looks like you could use some help," a familiar voice said.

I turned and saw Shadow standing behind Robotnik.

_Shadow and Lightning combined arise! Shadow and I are supposed to take Robotnik down!_

Then, we unleashed all hell on Robotnik.

"Y-You can't defeat me!" Robotnik said, though he sounded very nervous.

As time went on, we started to take down his robot suit.

Then a lightning bolt struck the machine and the whole thing short-circuited and collapsed.

I turned and saw Thunder leaning on Amy's side with his hand in the air and smoke emanating off it.

"That's how we do it on Olympus!" he said.

Robotnik climbed out of his ruined suit and glared at Thunder.

"Don't think this is over, son of Zeus!" he said. "You and your Sora-descended friend have only seen the beginning! Chaos shall rule the world!"

"In English please!" Thunder said.

"I will return! You won't be able to stop me a second time!"

"I'm the Master of Magic. We'll take you down."

With that, he ran off.

"Coward," Knuckles said.

"Big time," Shadow replied.

Sonic sat up and rubbed his head. "What happened?" he asked.

"Robotnik swatted you off of his robot suit and you hit your head," I replied. "Thunder, can you heal him like last time?"

"When I have injuries myself? Probably not," Thunder replied.

It took some searching, but we finally found a yacht docked on the east side of the island.

"When did Robotnik get a yacht?" Sonic asked.

Thunder shrugged. Then he smiled like he had an idea.

"Why don't we take it? Robotnik doesn't deserve something as luxurious as a yacht."

"But what would we do with it?" Shadow asked.

"We could use it as a mobile base of operations as well as a vacation ride."

"We'll have to change that flag, though," Amy pointed out.

"Yep," Tails said.

Then Thunder pulled something out of his glove. When he had unfurled the cloth, he was holding the flag of his made-up country: Ardania.

"How about this?" he asked.

"That'll do nicely," Sonic said.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

We boarded the yacht and set sail for Beach City.


	9. Chapter IX: Amy's Shocking Surprise

Chapter IX: Amy's Shocking Surprise

When we set sail on our new ship we called the _S.S. Sonic_, Amy and I got the biggest bedroom on board seeing as we were a couple. We relaxed in our bedroom for a couple of hours.

"Hey, Thunder…" Amy started to say when the door opened to reveal Sonic in a pair of swimming trunks.

"Hey, guys, there's actually a _hot tub_ on board this thing!" he said.

"That's great," I replied. "Amy and I will join you guys later."

"Aight, see ya later, then."

"You were saying, Amy?"

"Yeah, there's been something I've wanted to tell you for a couple of days, but I never got the chance," she said.

I sat up and looked at her, bewildered. "Like what?"

"I-I'm pregnant."

I was stunned. Did I really…? No, I couldn't have! Could I have?

_Oh no,_ I thought, but I heard myself say: "That's great!"

Amy smiled in relief. "Oh thank goodness! I wasn't sure how you'd take it."

_Nice going, Thunder,_ I thought.

She stood up. "Are we going to go join them?"

"Yeah, you go get ready."

She walked into the bathroom with her bikini in her hand. Everybody gave me props for making suitcases appear with everyone's clothes in them.

_You just had to go at it, didn't you?_ I scolded myself. Not only do I have to protect Beach City and my friends, but now I have to protect my pregnant girlfriend. Here's a new step in my life. As of now, I'm going to be a father. I grabbed my swim trunks and put them on just as Amy was coming out of the bathroom.

She smiled and we walked to join our friends in the hot tub.

…

When we returned to Beach City, we were greeted by a bunch of press members on the dock.

After I answered some of their questions, I told them all to leave.

"Speaking of leaving," I said. I looked at Amy. "It's time for my main consciousness to rejoin my real body."

She looked a little put out.

"Don't despair, Amy. I'll always be here. I'll also be watching at home. I'm sure my main consciousness will have to come back again. Maybe it'll be sometime soon."

"You're right." Then she kissed me and my consciousness blacked out. When my eyes opened, I was in a lab: _my_ lab.

Chris stirred in the chamber next to me.

"We have the strangest adventures, you and I," he said.

I nodded in agreement, and then my stomach growled. "Want to get some lunch?" I asked.

"Yeah, I do."

We got out of the containment unit and went upstairs to get something to eat.


	10. Chapter X: Back on Call

Adventures in the TV

Chapter X: Back on Call

As Thunder…wait, _Ryan_ started cooking something to eat, I turned on the television and saw something that I felt was pretty cool. "Hey, Ryan, you got to see this," I called.

He came into the living room and looked at the TV screen. On Channel 13, _Sonic the Hedgehog_ was on, and it showed Sonic, Tails, Lightning, and Knuckles standing on the beach, pointing towards two people farther down. One was on one knee and holding a small, black box. When I looked closer, I recognized the characters: Thunder and Amy.

"Thunder proposed to Amy?" I asked. "Is that what you wanted to tell me?"

"That was Thunder's idea," Ryan replied.

"Well, when we go back, you're going to be married."

"Guess so."

I knew we would return to Beach City eventually. We had two enemies to face down: Eggman and Robotnik. I knew that deep down in my heart. We were back on call. Whenever terror strikes, we must return as the best Dynamic Duo known in Beach City.

"That could probably be months from now, Chris," Ryan said.

"Wait…did you just _read_ my thoughts?" I asked.

"Father Zeus has really gone out of his way to bless me."

"I wish I could do that."

"Sorry, descendent of Sora."

"Why do people keep saying I'm descended from Sora?"

Ryan just shrugged. Then the timer on the oven went off.

"Pizza's ready," he said.

I just got up and walked over to the dining room. We were going to have plenty of wild and crazy adventures in our lifetimes. That, I knew for a fact.

Coming Up Next:

_Adventures in the TV_ _Episode III: Return of Dr. Eggman_

As Ryan and Christian both predicted, they would be needed again in Beach City so they can defeat the somewhat notorious Dr. Eggman. But what turn of events will happen that will change the tides of this war from bad to worse?

Rise of Dr. Ivan Robotnik


End file.
